The Master of Tricky
by Tlb2k4
Summary: Psymon introduces his friend Travis to the circuit. Travis's skills are there, but will he succeed, or will he just eat the snow like every other loser? Rated R for a good amount of profanity, a good amount of violence, and a possible sexual situation(s


Let's see, this is my first fic, I don't care if you like it or hate it tell me your mind on it. If this one gets a good response, then I'll release a few more on other games, and maybe even in wrestling. Well, I don't own SSX Tricky, nor the moves, nor the characters outside of my own. So, with the "I don't own this" garbage out of the way, let's begin the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
Psymon sat watching his friend snowboard. He had obvious talents, and that's why Psymon invited him to the tricky circuit. His name he was commonly called was Anarchy, but he said that he wanted to be called by his real name Travis. Travis hits the end of the ramp, and hits his tricky, known as the Into the Void. He detached himself from the board, and spun in a corkscrew motion two or three times, and reattached himself to the board. He crosses the finish line, where he sees the other circuit racers looking at him.  
  
Elise: So you're Psymon's friend huh? You look nothing like I expected you to.  
  
Travis: That's a shame. I'm sure you wanted someone to poke at right?  
  
Eddie: Hey man, back off my girl.  
  
Travis: Oh trust me, she keeps her mouth shut, I'll say nothing to her.  
  
Psymon: She does happen to have a problem with keeping her mouth shut.  
  
Seeiah: Save it.  
  
Marisol: Butt out Seeiah. This is those fours fight, not yours.  
  
Seeiah: Save it slut.  
  
Seeiah and Marisol get in each others faces.  
  
Travis: She's right, save it. She's not worth the punch you'd throw at her.  
  
Psymon: Heh.  
  
Eddie: Come talk that shit over here buddy.  
  
Travis: You SURE as hell aren't worth hitting their jerkoff.  
  
Elise: Cute.  
  
Travis: Why thanks, but how much does that seriously mean coming from your lips?  
  
Elise: Whatever.  
  
They leave.  
  
Marisol: They're such assholes.  
  
Travis: You got that right.  
  
Psymon: Hey, I'm heading in the lobby. I'll see you in a bit man.  
  
Travis: Later.  
  
Psymon leaves.  
  
Travis: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself properly outside of attacking people I don't even know. I'm Travis.  
  
Marisol: Marisol. Pleasure to meet you.  
  
Travis: Same.  
  
Marisol: Elise talks crap like she's hot stuff.  
  
Travis: So does the idiot with the afro.  
  
Marisol: Heh...Eddie's her boyfriend.  
  
Travis: For obvious reasons...  
  
Marisol: Ha...line right out of my own mouth.  
  
Travis: I thought Psymon wasn't popular on this circuit.  
  
Marisol: I'm not friends with him, but I don't hate him. Elise I hate with a passion, and would side with anyone who she's against. Which is pretty much everyone outside of Brodi, Moby, and Zoe.  
  
Travis: I see.  
  
Mac walks up.  
  
Mac: Yo, what up?  
  
Marisol: Nothing. Mac, this is Travis. Travis, Mac.  
  
Travis: Nice to meet you.  
  
Mac: Same. Could you excuse us a second playa?  
  
Marisol: Us?  
  
Travis: Yeah...  
  
Marisol: Whoa...  
  
Mac: So what are you doin tonight baby?  
  
Marisol: Ugh...Mac. Can't you go bother Kaori?  
  
Mac: Oh c'mon girl. I just asked a question.  
  
Marisol: Nothing...why?  
  
Mac: Let's say me and you go do something...  
  
Marisol: Sorry hon. Just like last year, I'm still not interested.  
  
Mac: God, just give me a chance.  
  
Marisol: Mac...  
  
Mac: Alright, alright.  
  
Mac walks off.  
  
Marisol: Ugh...  
  
Travis: Heh...take it this isn't the first time he's done that.  
  
Marisol: Or last.  
  
Travis: That sucks.  
  
Marisol: Not the first person. Moby took the hint after the first time though.  
  
Travis: I see.  
  
Marisol: You probably have no clue who I'm talking about.  
  
Travis: Not really.  
  
Marisol: Let me take you around.  
  
Marisol shows him around the area, introduces him to everyone with no opinion against or for him. Points out others that might have a problem with him.  
  
Travis: Thanks for showing me around.  
  
Marisol: No problem. I have to go.  
  
Travis: Cool. I'll see you around.  
  
Marisol: Bye.  
  
Marisol walks off. Moby walks up to him.  
  
Moby: Man, she's nothing but a cold.  
  
Travis: A cold?  
  
Moby: Yeah, you catch that, it'll bite you in the ass until you kick it.  
  
Travis: Heh...so I heard.  
  
Moby: Yeah...I figure Mac's persistance is less likely to pay off then my lack of.  
  
Travis: True.  
  
Moby: But right now, I'm not worried about it. I've got a girlfriend.  
  
Travis: Ah, who's that?  
  
Moby: Zoe.  
  
Travis: Ah, ok.  
  
Moby: Yeah.  
  
Travis: That's cool...right now I'm just trying to get the know your friends/enemies thing down.  
  
Moby: Oh?  
  
Travis: Yeah. I'm not worried about you. It's obvious you aren't my problem.  
  
Moby: Heh...I try to make that minimal, but we'll probably cross paths this season.  
  
Travis: Oh?  
  
Moby: Zoe isn't a fan of Psymon.  
  
Travis: Heh, I'm not necessarily sticking up for him right away. We might though. But I don't have anything against you as of now.  
  
Moby: Cool, then that's the way we stay.  
  
Travis: Agreed.  
  
Moby: Alright, I'm out. Just wanted to warn ya.  
  
Travis: Heh, that's cool.  
  
Moby leaves, Travis sits down, and Psymon joins him.  
  
Psymon: I see you met Marisol and Moby.  
  
Travis: Yeah.  
  
Psymon: Two pains in the ass.  
  
Travis: Oh?  
  
Psymon: Yeah dude, she's a heartbreaker, and I'm going to break his neck.  
  
Travis: Yeah, so we were discussing.  
  
Psymon: Discussing?  
  
Travis: Yeah. I ain't got shit against him, but that doesn't mean if it's 2 on 1 I won't come to your aid. If it's just you and him, I'll let you keep it that way.  
  
Psymon: That's straight.  
  
Travis: Yeah. So what do you guys do here for fun?  
  
Psymon: Fun? Ha.  
  
Travis: Seriously. You mean we're just going to sit here and talk for 12 hours?  
  
Psymon: There isn't that much to do here in Garibaldi outside riding the slopes. Elysium Alps, and the Tokyo Megaplex is fun.  
  
Travis: Damn...  
  
Psymon: Yeah, you get a girlfriend, drunk, or both. That's about all there is to do here.  
  
Travis: Oh, great.  
  
Psymon: C'mon dude, I thought you liked partying.  
  
Travis: True.  
  
Psymon: Alright dude, I'm getting ready.  
  
Travis: For what?  
  
Psymon: Uh, the season starts tomorrow. That means everyone gets drunk. And even sometimes before/after every race.  
  
Travis: Yes! The AASSX circuit.  
  
Psymon: AASSX?  
  
Travis: Alcoholics Annoymous SSX circuit.  
  
Psymon: Nice. I like it.  
  
Travis: Alright, I'm going to change into something a little better for this party.  
  
Travis pauses  
  
Travis: Ok I'm done.  
  
Psymon: Nice. There's no dress code.  
  
Travis: True. Red hoodie Black Jeans, if they hate it, then they can suck it.  
  
Marisol walks back up to him  
  
Marisol: You busy tonight?  
  
Travis: No.  
  
Marisol: Mac's going to be all about jumping my bones. Would you do me a favor and stop him?  
  
Psymon looks to Travis.  
  
Travis: Yeah...that's cool.  
  
Marisol: Cool. See ya down here in about fifteen minutes?  
  
Travis: Works.  
  
Marisol: Alright.  
  
Marisol heads to her room.  
  
Travis: Alright dude...  
  
Psymon: Didn't take Moby or my advice huh? It's alright dude. You'll have your heart broken.  
  
Travis: Dude, this isn't a date.  
  
Psymon: Yeah. This is how it starts out. Just keep her away from Mac, then it's Oh I love you. And then it's...  
  
Travis: I'll be fine dude.  
  
Psymon: Whatever.  
  
Travis heads back to his room, gets a few things, and then heads back down to the lobby. Mac heads into a room, and steps up on stage. It appears as though he's the DJ. Marisol comes down to the lobby.  
  
Travis: Heh, you won't have to worry about Mac. He's DJ'ing.  
  
Marisol: Like that'll stop him?  
  
Travis: Good point.  
  
Marisol: Shall we go inside?  
  
Travis: Sure...  
  
They go inside and look around. Mostly everyone is already there. Psymon refuses to go these events, but other than that, everyone else is there.  
  
Marisol: You like to dance?  
  
Travis: Not really.  
  
Marisol: Aww...you're no fun.  
  
Travis: I guess so.  
  
Marisol: You seem rather distant.  
  
Travis: Not really. I'm just not vocal.  
  
Marisol: That's a lie.  
  
Travis: Ok, I'm not social.  
  
Marisol: That I can believe.  
  
Travis: Yeah, bad pick of words there...  
  
Marisol: Yes.  
  
Travis: Give the liquor some time.  
  
Marisol: Ha.  
  
Travis: So what's the deal with Elise? Why is she such a bitch?  
  
Marisol: Who knows, she had a vendetta against me from day one. Probably cause I'm more beautiful than she is.  
  
Travis: Heh.  
  
Marisol: Oh? You don't think so?  
  
Travis: Oh by far you are. Just thought that was funny you said that.  
  
Marisol: Oh?  
  
Travis: Oh what?  
  
Marisol: Nah, nevermind.  
  
Travis: Alright.  
  
Eddie walks up to him.  
  
Eddie: Haven't you heard about this slut man?  
  
Travis: Wait...wait...you need a drink. Bartender, one cup of shut the fuck up! On the rocks!  
  
Marisol giggles.  
  
Eddie: Fine...do as you please. Prepare to feel backstabbed.  
  
Eddie leaves.  
  
Travis: And his deal?  
  
Marisol: Huh?  
  
Travis: That's not the first person I've heard that from...why are you the killer queen that makes everyone say that you're a heartbreaker?  
  
Marisol: Ugh. Moby's pissed cause I refused him, and Psymon's just jealous that he can't have me. Eddie's a dick, and Elise will do nothing but feed him bullshit.  
  
Travis: Elise feeds him bullshit? Please...he's a walking pile of it.  
  
Marisol: Good point...but Elise changed him...from the way I used to know him...  
  
Travis: Oh?  
  
Marisol: Well...me and him were together...and...well...he left me for her...  
  
Travis: So that's how the feud broke out?  
  
Marisol: Yeah, and I've been a real bitch to most guys. I want a second chance to show I'm not, but no one will give it to me, outside of Mac who wants to give it to me in the bed.  
  
Travis: Ah. I see.  
  
Marisol: Well, I think I'm going to call it an early night.  
  
Travis: Uh, alright. Goodnight.  
  
Marisol walks off. Travis stands by the bar. Half the room is drunk, so Travis decides to head out. He's stopped by Kaori.  
  
Kaori: Hey sexy...you dance?  
  
Travis: Nope. Sorry.  
  
Travis walks off. He decides to go to bed after a long night of verbal fights, and learning who is his enemy. 


End file.
